


Can't Fight This Feeling

by sinceriouslysarah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Central City, F/M, High School, Multi, Starling City, starling high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceriouslysarah/pseuds/sinceriouslysarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have been best friends since they were kids. One day everything changed for Oliver, will he be able to tell her how he really feels? Or will he choose not to risk the chance of losing his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Olicity fic, and i've been working on it for a REALLY long time. It would mean a lot, if you guys would leave a review and let me know what you think! I've got a couple chapters done, so if you guys want me too, I'll post more:)

Friday Morning After getting a pep talk from his best friend, Tommy, last night Oliver finally thought he was ready to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt. That was until he saw her standing in front of her locker more beautiful than ever. Today she had traded her usual ponytail with letting her long, blonde curls fall loosely over her shoulders and back. She was wearing a simple, black skirt that paired nicely with her pink sweater and pink pumps, and of course to top off the outfit she wore her signature rose-rimmed glasses that he loved. Oliver could feel the palms of his hands become sweaty as he approached her locker.

“Hey.” He said from behind her.

“Oh, Oliver, hi. I didn’t see you there, what’s up?” She asked as she turned around to look up at him.

“Well, I have something to tell you.”

“I have something to tell you too.”

“You first.”

“O-Kay, well, I have a date tonight.”

“Oh.” Was all he could come up with.

“I didn’t expect it, he just came up to me and started flirting. Next thing I knew I was giving him my number.”

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Oliver asked trying to hide the pain in his voice.

“Ray Palmer.” She answered while grinning widely.

“Isn’t he on the football team with you?” Oliver nodded in agreement.

“Anyway, I figured that I moped around enough about Barry, so I said yes.”

Barry Allen was Felicity’s first long-term boyfriend who moved to Central City, last spring. The couple was absolutely heartbroken when his father accepted the job offer there, they claimed to love each other but agreed that a long-distance relationship wasn’t something either of them wanted. At the beginning of last year when Felicity announced her relationship with Barry, Oliver was crushed. He had planned to finally tell her how he really felt about her with the encouragement of their best friends, Tommy Meryln, Laurel, and Sara Lance. So Oliver couldn’t help but feel a bit of déjà vu when she told him about Ray Palmer.

“That’s great, Lis, I’m really happy for you.” Oliver forced out the lie that was the first part, but he wasn’t lying when her said he was happy for her. After all, all Oliver wanted was for Felicity to be happy.

“Thanks, oh, and don’t worry, we’ll find you a girl soon enough. What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh…I uh… Passed that biology test you helped me study for.” Oliver lied, he couldn’t tell her now that she was interested in Palmer.

“Oh my gosh, Oliver! That’s great, I’m so proud of you!” Felicity exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” He said into her shoulder.

After they parted Felicity waved a dismissive hand “It was all you, my friend.”

Tommy, Laurel, Sara, and basically everyone in Starling City knew what Oliver felt for her, well, with the exception of Felicity, of course. She was absolutely oblivious to Oliver’s feelings towards her. So whenever they would do something like hold hands, steal each other’s food, or hug she would think of it purely as a friendly, platonic thing, mostly because they’ve done those things since they were children. Oliver knew she wasn’t aware of his feelings, so whenever they would do those things he tried thinking of it platonically, but a little piece of him always hoped for more one day. Ever since he met her when he was 9, Oliver had a crush on the little, blonde genius. It wasn’t until he was 11 that he knew she was **it** for him. It was the end of the school day and he was walking her home, out of nowhere she stopped and asked him if he’d ever kissed a girl. When he said no she quickly pecked his lips with her own and then ran down the sidewalk towards her home. It didn’t last long but it was that moment when he realized that Felicity Meghan Smoak was the only girl he ever wanted to kiss. He’s 17 now, a Junior at Starling High and his feelings for her haven’t changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you, to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter, it really means a lot. Hope you guys enjoy this one :)
> 
> My tumblr: http://sinceriouslysarah.tumblr.com/  
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/SinceriouslySRH

**Friday Night**

Tommy, Laurel, and Sara used to tease Oliver for liking their blonde friend, until they realized that he didn’t just like Felicity, but that he was in love with her. It was eighth grade, and Felicity with her brains, braces, and glasses was enough for her to constantly get picked on when her protective blonde jock wasn’t around. Some idiot made an exception and tripped her when the group were walking down the hallway one day. Before any of them could say something Oliver already had the guy pinned up against the locker punching him repeatedly. He would’ve been expelled if his parents didn’t donate a new orchestra room for the school. Ever since that day his friends only tried to help him win over her heart. Currently Oliver, Tommy and Laurel were sitting on Oliver’s bed talking about the Palmer situation. Sara was seeing a movie with her girlfriend, Nyssa, but she would be coming over later.

“Ollie, I’ve been telling you ever since eighth grade that if you didn’t tell her how you felt, you’d loose her to someone else.” Laurel stated.

“I know, I know, and I’ve tried telling her. I really have, but every time I try, either I chicken out and change the subject or we get interrupted.” Oliver dropped his chin to his chest. “I’m pathetic, I know, it’s just… She makes me so nervous, I don’t know if I’ll ever get my chance.”

“Dude, you’re not pathetic, you’re in love!” Tommy exclaimed. “Do you remember how long it took for me to get my chance with Laurel?” Tommy asked as he grabbed his girlfriend’s hand.

Tommy was in Oliver’s shoes just two years ago, he was madly in love with Laurel the day he met her. Laurel, however, made him work for her, made him prove that his feelings were serious, and that she wasn’t just another girl. Once he’d passed the test, she let down her walls and they started their relationship, which has been going strong for about a year and a half now.

Laurel nodded. “Yeah, and I didn’t mean to say that you’re pathetic, because you’re not. From what you’ve told us I think it’s safe to say that the reason you’re so nervous is because you love her more than you’ve ever loved anyone. Not to mention, longer than anyone. And trust me, you will get your chance, it might take some time, but isn’t she worth it?” Laurel asked

“Of course she is.” Oliver answered immediately. “I just… It hurts seeing her with someone else.”

“Don’t worry, bud. I’ve heard things about this Palmer guy and he seems like a total douche. Well, you know, if you call a guy who spends all of his free time doing volunteer work at soup kitchens and reading to orphans, a douche, then he’s a big one.” Laurel squeezed her boyfriends hand to prevent him from saying anything else that would wound Oliver’s pride.

“Who’s a douche?” A small but confident voice asked as a little head came through the crack between the door and the frame.

“Speedy! How much of that did you hear!?!?”

“Enough to confirm what I already know. You’re in love with Licity!” She exclaimed fully in the room now.

“Speedy, you’re ten, what could you possibly know about love?”

“I could ask you the same thing, word is, you were around my age when you fell in love with her.” Thea challenged.

“Wha? Which one of you told her?!?” Oliver asked, glaring at his best friends.

“Actually, mom told me.”

“How did mom know?” He asked looking back to the youngest Queen.

“Really, Ollie? Everyone knows, and I mean everyone. Even Raisa knows.” She said the last part in a whisper tone.

“Thea, leave now!” His voice, now becoming a low growl.

“Fine. I’m going. Bye Tommy, bye Laurel.” She turned half way out the door.

“Oh, and Ollie? Don’t screw this up, I really love Lis.” And with that she disappeared into the hallway, closing his door behind her.

Oliver turned back to his friends shaking his head. “She’s right, pal. You can’t screw this up, we need a game plan, so let’s talk, operation: Olicity.”

“What?” Oliver and Laurel asked with confused faces.

“You know, Oliver and Felicity? Olicity? It’s like your couple name.” Tommy explained.

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said."Oliver responded while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think it’s cute.” Sara stated as she entered the room grinning. Although she didn’t exactly know what they were talking about she had the feeling she was gonna like it.

 

**Monday Night**

 

Felicity walked over to the group’s usual lunch table and took a seat across from Oliver.

“So, Felicity, are you finally going to tell us how your date went? We’ve been trying to contact you all weekend for the dirt, but we kept getting your voicemail.” Sara asked wasting no time.

“Yeah, Lis, details, now.” Laurel demanded.

“Right. Sorry about the voicemail thing, I kinda immersed myself with studying this weekend.”

“It was that bad, huh?” Sara asked

“It wasn’t awful, but I don’t think that we’ll be going back out anytime soon.” Felicity grimaced.

“What? Why not, Smoaky?” Tommy asked.

“Did he hurt, you?” Oliver asked burning holes into her eyes with the intense stare he was giving her.

“What? No, he didn’t hurt me.” She looked down at her tray of food and twirled her spaghetti on her fork. “He was a perfect gentleman, I just… I was wrong to think I was ready to move on.”

“Oh, Felicity. You miss Barry?” Sara asked as Laurel grabbed Felicity’s hand, trying to comfort her.

Felicity looked at her friend “ I thought I could do it, I really did, but I just miss him so much.” Felicity said trying to hold back tears.

Laurel squeezed her friend’s hand and Felicity looked at her “You’ll be ready one day, -hopefully sooner rather than later- but when you are, I bet the perfect guy will be waiting for you.” As she said the last part she glanced in Oliver’s direction who was staring at the love of his life.

“Thanks guys.” Felicity said, hugging Laurel and Sara who were on either side of her. “I just really need my friends right now.”

“Then that’s what you shall have, Barbie!” Tommy exclaimed. “Everyone, at my place tonight. We’re gonna hang out, eat pizza, and play games. Just like the old days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to bookmark, review, and leave kudos, - Sarah Xxx


	3. Monday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I was going through bit of a writers block :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

After school everyone headed straight to Tommy’s house. They were all currently sitting on the floor in the living room, eating pizza, and playing truth or dare.

“Alright, Merlyn, you’re up, truth or dare?” Sara asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

“Are you kidding? I’m not gonna risk taking one of your dares. Truth!”

“Okay. Tell us, who was your first kiss?” Sara challenged.

Tommy opened and closed his mouth as he looked at his girlfriend for any indication of whether he was safe to answer or not. Laurel gave him a slight nod and he answered. “Her name was Lucy Daniels. It was at Carter Bowan's first party he ever threw, it happened in his back yard under that big oak tree.” He explained.

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Felicity stated while the rest of the group just smiled.

“Yeah, enough of me. It’s my turn now. Okay, Barbie, truth or dare?”

“Um, I’ll go with truth.”

“Great choice. Now please, tell us, who was your first kiss?” Tommy asked.

“Oh um, my first kiss was actually with Oliver.” Felicity smiled.

“What?!” Their friends all exclaimed, Tommy choking on his pizza.

“Are you serious?” Laurel asked and Felicity nodded her head.

Tommy turned to Oliver and slapped his arm, “Why have you never told me this?!”

“Ow! You never asked!” Oliver replied.

“When did this happen?!” Sara asked the two of them.

“It was long a time ago, I barely remember it.” Felicity answered.

“I bet Oliver remembers, tell us the story, Ollie.” Tommy pushed which earned him a glare from his best friend.

“Yeah, Ollie, please tell us!” Laurel and Sara begged.

“I…do remember…some of it.” He started. “It was just a normal day, I was walking Felicity home from school and she stopped and asked me a question.” Oliver looked up from the floor to see Felicity smiling at him contently.

After a few seconds his friends all yelled “What was the question?!?!?”  
And he looked at them like they were crazy but continued.

“She asked me if I’d ever kissed a girl, and of course I said no, because I was 11 and I still thought girls had couties.” Felicity laughed and he smiled at her. “So she stepped closer to me, grabbed my shirt, and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me.” Oliver smiled at the ground as he thought of the time he fell in love with her. “After that, she ran down the sidewalk to her house. I asked her about it the next day but she acted like it never happened.”

“Aww” their three friends loved the story.

I can’t believe you remember all of that.“ Felicity said with awe and Oliver just shrugged.

"Why did you run away, Licity?” Sara asked and Felicity giggled.

“I remember that part. I ran away because I wanted to write about it in my diary so I’d never forget how it felt.” She looked at Oliver who was staring at her with all the love in the world.

“Oh look, It’s my turn! Ollie, truth or dare?” Sara asked him.

He turned his attention to Sara, a little annoyed that she ruined their moment, but answered, “Dare.”

“Oh, I was hoping you’d say that.” Sara said with an evil grin.

“Hey, wait, isn’t it supposed to be my tur-”

“Nope! I’m going” Sara interrupted Felicity. “Ok, Ollie, I want you to kiss Lis.”

“What?” Oliver and Felicity asked in unison while Tommy and Laurel sat still watching the scene play out with wild eyes.

“I want you to kiss Felicity.”

After a couple of seconds of shock Oliver turned to her and paused. She gave him a slight nod as if giving him permission, but just as he was leaning in, Laurel interrupted.  
“Wait! You two shouldn’t have to do this in front of us.”

“Yeah, I agree, Laurel.” Sara said nodding her head with a grin. “Follow me, guys.” She said as she hopped up and quickly left the room, which left them no choice but to follow her.

“Sara, where are we going?" Felicity asked with Oliver trailing behind her.

"Right here.” Sara stopped in a hallway with a door on either side, and opened one slightly.

“This is the bathroom.” Felicity stated confused.

“No.” Sara turned around and pointed at the other door. “That’s the bathroom.”

“Well then, what is th-Hey!!!” Her question was cut off as Sara pushed them both into the dark room and slammed the door shut.

Oliver tried opening the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Sara, let us out, now!”

“Sorry no can do,‘truth or dare’ just turned into 'seven minutes in heaven’, and your time starts now.” She said as she walked back down the hall to the living room.

“I’m so sorry this happened.” Oliver stated as he turned on the light next to the door, they were in a closet, go figure.

“Don’t be. This is Sara’s fault not yours.”

“Yeah you’re right.” He agreed.

“I mean, I can’t blame her really, just as Sara always does, she was trying to make things interesting. And she did, which I’m actually kind of grateful for.”

“You are?” He asked, brows knit in confusion.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could’ve kissed you in front of them.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, it’d be sort of awkward with them watching. And you know me, if I’m going to kiss someone, I’d rather it be a more intimate gesture. Something that has been building up for a while. Something…Beautiful.” He was staring at her then, and he couldn’t have stopped the next words that came out of his mouth, if he wanted to.

“You’re beautiful.” She looked up at him in awe, she opened up her mouth to respond, but he took her face in both of his hands, dipped his head down and captured her lips. It took her a second to process what he was doing, but she screwed her eyes shut and kissed him back, and she could feel his smile against her lips.

Oliver couldn’t have been happier than in this moment. All his life he hoped that one day she would return his feelings, and when she kissed him back, that hope became bigger than the sun. It was just the two of them and he was content.

 

After they parted from their kiss, they stood there, smiling and looking into each other’s eyes. Then Felicity looked down, when she raised her head she looked almost guilty, Oliver thought.

“I lied.” She blurted out

“About what?” Oliver asked confused.

She took his hands off her face and held them. “I lied when I said I didn’t remember our first kiss. I remember it so vividly, it’s one of my favorite memories.”

“Then why did you say you forgot?”

“You’re gonna think I’m so stupid.” She laughed humorlessly.

He lifted her chin,“I would never think that.” He said sincerely.

“I wanted to see if you remembered.”

“Felicity,” He held her face in his hands again, “I would never forget. That was the moment I fell for you.”

She smiled so big her cheeks hurt. “Me too.”

“I’ve tried to tell you multiple times. Before you got together with Barry, before your date with Palmer, and so many other times, you wouldn’t believe. I just…I was so scared you didn’t feel the same way and that I’d lose my best friend. But, I can’t hold it in anymore, I have to tell you.” He took her hands in his.“Felicity Smoak, I’m in love with you. I’m so in love with you and I have been for so long. I can’t remember what it’s like not to love you, and I don’t want to know. I don’t want to be with anyone else, Felicity, because you’re the one for me. You’re it for me.”

“Oliver, I-” Felicity started tearing up.

“Okay, times up, you two love birds.” Sara said as she swung the door open. Felicity let go of Oliver’s hands so she could wipe her eyes and Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She mouthed 'sorry’ to him and then said “Felicity, you’re phone is buzzing like hell, I think it might be important.

"Okay, thanks.” Sara started walking back to the living room and before they left to follow her she stopped Oliver “Hey, we’re not done here. It’s just…on hold.” And with that Oliver nodded, she kissed his cheek, and they followed Sara out.

When she checked her phone she sighed. “Who is it?” Laurel asked.

“It’s the kid I’m tutoring, he’s having trouble with quadratic formulas again. I should probably head home so I can explain it over the phone without any distractions.”

“Do you need a ride?” Oliver asked.

“Um, yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, let’s go.” Oliver said as he guided her out the door.

As soon as they got into Oliver’s porsche he sped them to her house. Oliver mostly stayed quiet on the ride there, he didn’t want to ruin anything they could possibly have by saying it now. Felicity on the other hand isn’t very good with awkward silence so she babbled the whole ride over about how she’s getting sick of explaining Algebra over and over. As they turned onto her street she felt like she should tell him what she was going to say in the closet, after all, he deserves to know what she thinks after his speech, Felicity thought.

“Oliver, I-” she started.

He heard the serious switch in her tone “Felicity, would you like to have dinner some time?”

“I’m being serious here, Oliver.”

“I am too.”

“I don’t want to read too much Into this, but are you asking me out on a date? Like a date, date?” She questioned.

“Well, the implication, being with dinner, that you-” he stuttered.

“I’m usually the one talking in sentence fragments.”

Oliver Grinned and tried again. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Good, that way we can talk about this…About us.” They both grinned like idiots.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” She kissed him on the cheek, got out of the car and leaned her head back in, “Goodnight Oliver.”

“Goodnight, Felicity” and with that she closed the car door and went inside her house and Oliver drove off, both of them wearing huge smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to bookmark, review, and leave kudos, - Sarah Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review & kudos below!


End file.
